


what do you call a stupid rabbit wearing ear muffs?

by pinknwink



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknwink/pseuds/pinknwink
Summary: (anything, he can't hear you)--a fluff drabble





	what do you call a stupid rabbit wearing ear muffs?

Takaomi walked.

In the corner of his eye, he saw something orange.

Takaomi walked faster.

In his mind, he saw Kiritani sensei from approximately 6 minutes earlier.

“Ah, Shishimaru,” the lazy teacher drawled, “if you happen to see Nito, tell him to come to the staffroom.”

It could be that the command was so nonchalantly given, it didn’t feel very important. Or it could be that Takaomi didn’t truly believe he’d be unlucky enough to actually ‘happen to see’ his stupid roommate being stupid out in the courtyard. (He was really just seated, back towards Takaomi.)

He should have known better. And as the tiny part of his mind compelled him to follow the instruction, the other, significantly larger part was cussing out the establishment.

“Oi, shitty rabbit.” He called out.

But Senri didn’t respond.

Takaomi clicked his tongue now that he actually had to physically walk over. To quell that irritation, he made sure to give the back a good, solid kick.

“Pyaaa!” Senri yelped as he launched into the air, spun around, and oh, he was reading a script. “What’s your problem?!”

“I called you.”

Senri blinked.

“Eh I didn’t hear you.”

Then Takaomi understood why. Those dumb ear muffs must be muffling some of the sound, making the dull rabbit’s response even duller than usual. Really, he’s probably just wearing it for appearances anyway, what a narcissistic rabbit. And to what end anyway, ultimately he just hampered his own hearing. How idiotic, even if it was a little-

“Cute.”

“What did you say?!”

“Take those damned things off already!” Takaomi yelled, yanking one side to expose an ear. “Kiritani sensei’s looking for you, shit head!”

“My ear muffs! You stupid violent lion!” Senri smacked that offending hand. “Fine, I got it, all the better to be away from you anyway.”

He huffed and took off scampering indoors, making a beeline towards the staffroom.

Kiritani raised one eyebrow at the student standing still at the door.

“Wow your face is all red, is it that cold outside?”

“Ah, erm,” Senri stuttered. That stupid, stupid, stupid, Shishimaru. 

Slowly making his way back to his routine, Takaomi let out a sneeze.

_I guess it is pretty cold._

 

**Author's Note:**

> entirely inspired by the event lesson story with senri and chizuru 
> 
> anyway, i've still been entirely consumed by these two so have another shitty fic


End file.
